This invention is an improved microphone-supporting headset of the type used in connection with communications, recording and broadcasting systems.
The headset consists of a resilient headband adapted to be worn over the head, a substantially rigid microphone boom having a sound pick-up positioned at its outer end, and an arrangement for securing the boom in a position selected by the wearer.
The boom passes between two hemispherical members which together form the ball portion of a ball-and-socket joint. Recesses in the two hemispherical members face one another and together form a passageway for slidably receiving the boom.
Two bearing members having opposing concave surfaces form the socket portion of the ball-and-socket joint. A knob applies an adjustable clamping force to the bearing members, placing both the ball and the boom under adjustable compression. When the knob is loosened, the boom is free to swing in any direction about the center of the ball, to be slidably extended or retracted, and to be pivoted about its own longitudinal axis, allowing a unidirectional microphone to be precisely positioned and pointed in the desired direction. Tightening the knob secures the microphone in the desired position.
An accoustic tube, carrying sound from the receiver to an ear plug is joined with the headset by a ball-and-socket joint.
Preferably, the microphone and earpiece support assembly is removably attached to a temple member by means of a pivoting bracket, the temple member in turn being pivotally attached to one end of the headband. This arrangement allows the support assembly to be worn on either the right or left side of the head, as the wearer chooses.